


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第七章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第七章

**Author's Note:**

> 至于省略内容，个人觉得对剧情发展和人物塑造没有太大的帮助，所以删掉了。车的话会有，正在加油。

第七章 风月无情

推荐歌曲7：相爱恨早——那英  
玻璃窗一格一格像旧电影  
每一帧都是刚褪色的你  
当时青春年少，我们相遇太早  
轻轻牵手拥抱，透支太多心跳，  
岁月汹涌波涛，冲散恋人毫无预兆  
从今只能凭吊

寒假还是无可避免地来了。索尔直接买了张机票飞去澳大利亚——主要是因为，索尔没跟洛基一起去过澳大利亚。

十年之间索尔与洛基一起走遍了欧洲，一路欢声笑语情致缠绵——甚至索尔可以想起他们在哪个国家的哪个小镇的哪家酒馆吃了哪道菜又或者在哪家旅馆的哪个房间用了哪个姿势——那太可怕了，索尔简直难以想象洛基的心脏有多强大才会重新住进那个盛满了回忆的房子里。

不过，索尔咬着牙想，洛基可跟他不一样，谁知道洛基记不记得他们相处的点点滴滴，大概率是不记得的。

这个圣诞节，哦不，是那个十年里的这个圣诞节，是他们第一个一起过的圣诞节，估计洛基也不会记得吧。即使那对他们双方而言都那么特别。

洛基已经自己过了很多个圣诞节——这是他告诉自己的。索尔想，那是因为即使在孤儿院，以洛基的性子，这种节日也不喜欢凑热闹，在自己房间里或者图书室一闷一整天。

平安夜索尔贴心地送了洛基很多巧克力——虽然不是女孩子，但洛基嗜甜如命，对甜食来者不拒多多益善——洛基已经觉得很满足，收到巧克力不但能够满足对甜食的渴望，也能够令他觉得正在被宠爱着。而圣诞节毕竟是一年里最重要的节日，索尔又不是跟自己一样没爹没妈，回去过节也很合理。

所以圣诞节一早索尔出门的时候洛基内心毫无波动。

今天大概没饭吃。洛基迷迷糊糊地想，那不如多睡会儿，睡过半天剩下的半天就比较好过。

没办法，跟索尔交往之后洛基不太习惯孤独的感觉了，用史塔克的话来说他们无时无刻不在疯狂秀恩爱。

史塔克没想到的是他们一直秀了十年。

所以当索尔再次回来上床搂住洛基的时候洛基吓了一跳。索尔感觉到了洛基的惊恐，低声笑着说：“小懒猫，起来洗漱吃早饭嗯？”其实索尔不过是出去买了点食材，圣诞节他不能亏了洛基的嘴。

洛基揉着眼睛坐起来：“今天圣诞节。”索尔眨眨眼：“圣诞节快乐？甜心？”洛基索性把话挑明：“你不回家的？”索尔把洛基一缕散下来的黑发掖到耳后，顺势用拇指抚摸洛基细腻的侧颈：“我爸很忙，妈妈在国外玩得开心大概到春天才能回来。所以甜心，今天我会陪你。”

洛基有些不敢相信，抿着唇微微笑了起来，绿眼睛里盈满了柔光。索尔见洛基这么开心不由得笑了起来：“我们在一起的第一个圣诞节。”牵起洛基的手，在手背上吻了一下，真诚地抬眼看着洛基：“以后的每一个圣诞节，希望可以跟你一起过——这次不行，但我想明年圣诞可以带你回我家。”

洛基的表情看上去感动得都要哭出来了，却掩饰地低着头揉了揉鼻尖：“明年的事明年再说，你再不给我吃的我可就活不到明年了。”——永远都学不会坦诚的他的小月亮啊。

他们都没想到，不止“明年”，十年里索尔和洛基都没有去那个家里过圣诞。

为什么我会知道洛基住在哪里？索尔郁闷地扪心自问——我明明不该知道啊？一定是史蒂夫，一定是。

“吧唧今天去了他的室友，哦现在是前室友了，他去了他家，说是很棒的小房子，房东珊恩太太是个不苟言笑的孀妇……”

伦敦的圣诞节马上就过去了，索尔望向澳洲艳烈日光之下耀目的海洋，不大情愿地祝远在伦敦的洛基做个该死的好梦。

如果不是有安眠药，洛基肯定已经很久没睡过好觉了——他反复地想起又梦见那晚索尔对他说的话。

我早就想跟你分手了。

你永远不能给我一个孩子。

——当洛基发现他开始无意识地拿头去撞玻璃的时候，才明白自己没有想象中的那么坚强，甚至有点后悔为什么不在寝室多住一段时间再搬出来，或者找斯特兰奇拿点抗抑郁的药。

赶上学校放寒假，意想不到又铺天盖地涌来的是不知名的哀伤与绝望。

——他只爱了这么一个人。为了他付出无数感情时间，信仰是他幸福是他，全部爱情都给了他。

即使在梦里，他也觉得委屈，委屈得说不出一句话来反驳索尔，业界闻名的银舌头完全起不了任何作用。

早就？跟我在一起，你早就不快乐了吗？早就不爱我了吗？

我又不要你可怜，为什么不告诉我？我们可以分手，我可以走得远远的再也不见你面，可你为什么要忍着？看我像个傻子一样地爱着你，是不是很有趣？还是为了在那一晚，给我致命一击？

洛基神经质地条分缕析，究竟是什么时候开始的？什么时候开始不快乐的，什么时候开始不爱我的？是不是我的某个表情惹了你不快，某句话让你讨厌？

重重的自我怀疑与厌弃筑起高耸的围墙，将洛基与他的失落与悲哀圈禁在一起。

洛基本以为他们……是最好的一对，最相爱，最幸福也最契合。

原来不是那样的。

孩子？无数女人削尖脑袋打破头都想给你生孩子，是你自己不愿意的，不是吗？难道你期待我真的雌雄同体男男生子吗？十年的感情，你究竟把它当成是什么？

洛基捂着干涩的眼睛，在黑暗里安慰自己：“那不是我的错，那不是我的错，不是。”

来自心爱之人的否定还是令洛基觉得失重，觉得自己没有价值——一个人连被爱都奢侈，连取悦情人都做不到，究竟还有什么价值？

不，不是这样的，这不代表我没有价值，索尔他不能否定我的价值。

——他不能吗？

一直以来“索尔的男朋友”都是洛基相当珍视的一层身份。从无败绩的业界传奇，史塔克工业的首席法律顾问——那都是洛基凭努力得到的东西，那是他应得的，但“索尔的男朋友”不是。爱情是非常不讲道理的东西，它不因你的努力与优秀就多垂怜你一点。洛基可以失去一切，但不能失去索尔。

不，你冷静一点，你已经失去索尔了——但会好的，都会好的。

因为安格尔伯达先生的推荐，洛基的起点比那个十年里高得多。在莉亚的案子上洛基协助实习导师争取了近年来同类罪犯最长的刑期，令导师也对他刮目相看——洛基是十年后全英前十的律师，工作能力岂可与普通学生同日而语？

没有索尔，我也能好好活着的——洛基用力摇摇头起身想去冰箱拿一罐啤酒，握住冰凉的啤酒罐子的时候却好像被毒蛇咬了一口，他迅速收回手大力抡上了冰箱门——你不是要好好活着吗！

啪地抽了自己一耳光，洛基用尽全身力气压抑绝望，并故作坚定地告诉自己一切都还来得及，然后去厨房给自己煮牛奶。

顺便吃片安眠药。

而后他坐在窗台上，握着一杯热牛奶一口一口啜着，百无聊赖地看着窗外灯火辉煌的伦敦。

他很少在深夜这样清醒。

洛基慢慢地咽下牛奶，那样香甜（他加了一整勺糖）的温热的液体划过食道的感觉能够稍微缓解他的难过。

医院的婴儿房里就弥漫着这种奶香，令人无端地安宁柔软。粉嫩的小婴儿咿咿呀呀地或哭或笑，洛基想，大多数人类都是喜欢这种小东西的吧。

其实某种程度上孩子的问题不难解决，收养或者代孕什么的……都是同性恋伴侣很好的解决方式，但跟索尔真正的冲突也许在于，自己即使是个女人也不会乐意生孩子的，只会更为厌恶另一个生命在自己身体里的感觉。他只是纯粹地讨厌孩子，如果索尔真的有了孩子，不分手的唯一办法就是分居。

否则洛基迟早会掐死那个小东西。

乱想什么呢，洛基自嘲地笑笑，如果自己是个女人，说不定七岁之前就被生父性侵——然后被卖到红灯区，非死不得脱。想到这里洛基觉得心情好了些，无论自己是不是仍然在这人世间痛苦挣扎，为吃穿住用而疲于奔命，为情生情灭而茶饭不思——他的生父却连经历这一切的资格都没有——洛基满意地又喝了一大口牛奶。牛奶是好东西呀——

毕竟，牛奶的味道比精液好多了吧。

索尔不是洛基的第一个情人，也不是第一个男朋友。

但他却是洛基第一个口交的。

那是在一起三个月之后的事，是他们第一个一起过的圣诞节。

相对于平日的热情，索尔饶有趣味地看着拘谨得手都不知道该放哪里的洛基跪在他分开的双腿之间，呆呆看着他勃起的粗大的性器不知所措。

洛基抬起头用目光求助索尔，索尔却起了坏心思，逗猫一样挠了挠洛基的下巴：“乖孩子，你行的。”

洛基难为情地捧着索尔沉甸甸的东西——也许应该从头部开始？还是下面？他犹豫地伸出舌头，舌尖从睾丸划到雄伟的柱身，再兢兢业业地舔弄头部和铃口。

索尔的喘息极大地鼓励了洛基，他张口含住整个头部，努力含下更多。洛基温软高热的口腔是那样销魂，索尔控制不住地按着洛基的后脑进得更深，而忽然捅进喉咙的性器逼出了洛基的眼泪，喉管收缩着排斥异物，却毫不意外地令索尔获得了更多的快感。

索尔克制地在洛基口中进出，洛基不停地流泪，鼻腔里发出暧昧软糯的呻吟——他正在被征服，被他所爱的那个。

他心甘情愿。

索尔体贴洛基第一次做这个，很快射了出来，洛基没来得及吐出索尔的性器就被精液灌了一喉咙，呛咳着全部吞了下去。

“对不起……洛基，对不起，我，我没忍住……”索尔从高潮中清醒过来急着道歉，洛基不说话，伏在索尔腿间，喘息着亲吻索尔半硬的性器，健硕的大腿与结实的腹肌：“没关系索尔……但现在抱我起来，我的腿跪麻了。”

真不该想起来这些乱七八糟的事儿，洛基昏昏沉沉地想，现在他一点也不想喝牛奶了。

洛基扶着窗框站起来，晕晕乎乎地刷了杯子漱了口才肯扑在床上。床上没有索尔，只有他自己。索尔不在伦敦，在澳大利亚，澳大利亚的圣诞节已经过去十几个小时了吧。

……为什么我会知道索尔在澳大利亚？洛基有点情绪崩溃地揉揉脸，我明明连索尔的电话号码都没有，更别提社交账号了，吧唧，肯定是吧唧——

“史蒂夫说他的朋友索尔去了澳大利亚过圣诞诶！我猜澳大利亚的阳光比伦敦灿烂了一千八百多倍！”

入睡之前洛基想，要是自杀也这么舒服，他肯定死了好几遍了。


End file.
